A Love Unexpected
by DemenaLuvr
Summary: When two people who are complete opposites come together. The love was unexpected but it was a love like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Unexpected**

_**A/N #1: Hey guys, I'm still kind of new to fanfiction and have been reading around to try and get some type of idea to make for a Alex/Mitchie story. I have noticed that many people have Alex as the bad ass in the story but I decided I wanted to change it up. So please read and enjoy. Review and tell me what you would like to see and what you think about the story all reviews are welcome positive and negative.**_

**Mitchie's POV**

You know there are many things I hate, but the one thing I hate with a passion is this God awful device called an alarm clock. Who the hell in their right mind decided 'hey I want something that's gonna blast my fucking eardrum to wake me up'. I hopped out of bed to go to this hell hole people call school but I like to call it my castle. I'm the queen in the castle and everybody else is peasants. Whoever steps out of line will be severely punished by my two guards or my best friends Justin and Miley_**.' So what we get drunk, So what we don't sleep, We're just having fun , We don't care who sees'**_ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. "What?" I'm not the nicest person in the world don't judge me. "Bitch I'm outside lets go" is the first thing I hear in my ear followed by music that I most likely assume she is blasting in her car. "I'm coming don't start getting bitchy" with that I hung up and ran outside screaming bye to my mom, dad, Maddie, and Dallas earning few mumbles on my way out the door.

"Hey Mitch I heard there is going to be a new girl at the school today, gonna try and bang her like you did with the others?" she questioned with a cocky smirk on her face already knowing the answer. "Of course you know I will and how the hell do you know this we aren't even to the school yet?" "Don't worry, I have my ways"

"Alright class today we are learning…. Blah blah blah" I start to zone out when I see this hot girl walk into the class room. "Excuse me Mr. Nivea?" My god her voice is sexy you can hear some type of Spanish accent in her voice. "Yes how may I help you?" "Um Mr. Laritate gave me this to hand to you" "Ah class this is Ms. Alex Russo she is coming to us from New York please make he feel welcomed, now Ms. Russo may you go take a seat by . Torres raise your hand" I stick my hand in the air, my eyes following the new girls hips as she walks closer to me and sits down. "Hi I'm Alex" "I'm Mitchie" "do you know what we are suppose to be doing?" "well I would love to be doing you" I reply with the smirk that makes all the ladies fall "Excuse me?" "You heard me sweets" Next thing you know I feel a sharp pain on the side of my face and Alex standing up yelling in Spanish "Le cerdo asqueroso! es que cómo probar y golpear a alguien porque si es así no has juego qué tan." When she was done yelling she packed her stuff and ran out the room leaving me thinking one thing: What the flying fuck just happened?

_**A/N #2: Now I know this chapter is kind of suckish but I promise it does get better. Im working with my best friend on this story and I had to write the first chapter like this to correspond with the rest of the story. Please review and let me know some songs so I can write some song fics those were always my strong points but could never find the right song to write to. So review. Until then BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I appreciate the review is got and was happy that they were positive. You guys said that you like Mitchie being a cocky fuck and another said the she liked that Alex randomly started speaking Spanish. I apologize now when it comes to the lengths of the chapters it just that I have a lot of ideas but it takes a while to get them in order in my head so I try to end the chapters as fast as I can. Review with ideas, comments, and some song titles so I can do song fics. But other than that enjoy.**_

**Alex's POV  
**I can't believe her! The nerve of that girl thinking that all she had to do was say some stupid line and what I would spread my legs. Its people like her that makes me sick. But I can't help but think back to how cute she looked, long blonde hair, a nose stud, and the most bea- who wait Alex you can't be having these thoughts she is a player, you don't want to go through that type of heartbreak all over again. "Hey new girl" speak of the devil "You know I have a name right?" "Yea and you know I don't care right what the hell was that back there?" she asked, I can still can see my hand print on the side of her face "Well you honestly deserved it you were being a pig" "You know how many people would die to be with me boys and girls and I decided to give you the time of day and you fucking slapped me, you-" ok I really don't feel like standing here and listening to this I have way better things I could be doing "Listen as much as I would love to stay here and listen to you go on about how you are irresistible to people but I would rather be somewhere else, so bye" I plastered on a fake smile and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Walking around this school is just too confusing. It's like a damn maze with all the ups and downs and left and rights you have to take. My cellphone vibrates ion my pocket and judging the by the way it vibrated it's a text message. I pull out the phone to see a message from my little brother Austin.

_**Hey Lex I wont be needing a ride home I joined the music group and there having a meeting after school. –Homie Out**_

Wow my brother is slow. As I turn the corner I see this Mitchie girl pressed up against this shorter girl by the water fountain. I'm startled when I feel jealousy bubbling up in my stomach. There is no way I like this girl. She is a player, and someone that I don't want to get associated with…again.

Players are bad news so from now on… I am staying away from….. that girl.. whatever her name is.

**Mitchie's POV**

Ok this girl has balls and I am oddly attracted to that. But damn was the slap really necessary my face is still stinging from the hit. And Oh my gosh when she started speaking Spanish I jug- ok Mitchie stop we don't have time to go take a cold shower so I may just have to find someone to take care of the problem for me.

After about 10 minutes of wondering the hall I saw a girl getting a sip of water, I slowly walked up to her and put my hands on her waist. "Hello Sexy, what do you say we get out of here?" I said lowly into her ear, I felt her shiver and from then on I knew I had her in the palms of my hand "I h-have a b-boyfriend." "Ok and your point is, what he doesn't know won't hurt him and trust me I can probably make you feel 10 times more pleasure that he can ever make you feel." _**Come on just say yes, I can literally feel the frustration building up **_"OK" _**Too easy.**_

* * *

Walking out the janitor's closet I feel refreshed Stacy, Stella, Shannon whatever that girl name was is great to bad she passed out, but eh she will wake up eventually. After taking all of first period to walk around school I decided to go outside and take a quick smoke. All that exercise to work off my anger from that Spanish chick really had me in need of one. I finish the smoke off in about 15 minutes. I throw what left of it on the ground and head back into the school to my locker. As soon as I turn the corner I spot Miley. "Hey Slut!" of course Miley would yell when she is like 5 steps away from me "What do you want bitch?" "Well being the loving and caring best friend that I am, I was coming to check on you to see how you were doing the whole class heard the sound of that slap and there still is a little mark on your cheek." She told me "Aww Damn really? I thought it would have faded away or something. That chick looks so small and shit but hits like a fucking man." "Yea well I'm surprised that the girl is still alive usually you would kill someone just by them looking at you the wrong way but here this girl comes slaps you and you act like its nothing. What the hell is wrong with you?" she questioned. "Well let's put it this way Miles, if I would have beaten her up that would have just ruined my chances into ever getting into her pants and trust me she looks like she would be a freak in bed…I wonder does she scream in Spanish when she cl-"I'm cut off by Miley making gagging noises "Ok I have that picture stuck in my head. But what makes you think she would sleep with you. She pretty much looks at you with disgust in her eyes so I'm pretty sure she won't put out for you." She stated with a smug smile on her face. "O really ok how about we make this interesting then, I bet I can get into her pants within the next 3 months." _**How dare she underestimate my sexiness I mean no can resist this. **_"OK. Deal what the prize?" "$200" "You are so going down Torres" "I know but that's only for Alex" "Ok eww, but anyway lets shake on it" she stuck her hand out for me to grab "3 months? Got it" "3 months" The second we were done shaking hands Spanish girl comes walking down the hall "Hey Spanish Girl! Let me get your number!" "Oh mi Dios me dejan en paz! ¿Vete a buscar a alguien a molestar le?" Oh this is gonna be fun. **;)**

_**A/N: Again sorry for the length I tried to make it longer. A storm came a couple of days ago and I am just now getting my power back on But anyway I might take like 4-6 days in between each chapter because I have a bunch of school work to do to catch up with all the work I missed. So yeah review and leave some song titles, comments, etc.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay. But in this chapter I was trying to figure out a way to incorporate everybody including Miley and Austin (Mahone). So enjoy and review**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I have made up**_

**Alex's POV**

There is nothing worse than waking up in a new house away from all your friends and family. I wouldn't mind the move if it meant leaving my girlfriend behind. She meant everything to me and to just pack my stuff up and leave like she didn't mean anything to me was heartbreaking. This new town sucks because of this girl Michelle, Mitch, whatever because she reminds me of my girlfriend, Christie, which is like a reminder to me that I no longer have my girlfriend with me. Eventually I had to get out of bed and start getting dressed for school because I know the longer in stay in bed in know that any second my brother will come knocking on the door singing loud as hell. Might as well get the day over with.

Getting out of the shower makes me feel refreshed and ready to go for a new day. I walk out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my family already eating. It's just me my mother, my brother Austin, and our golden retriever Buddy. Our father left us when Austin was born for his secretary. I always knew he wasn't the best father in the world but what he did was unacceptable. He basically sent my mother into a downward spiral. I believe the only reason she hasn't hurt herself is because of me and Austin. "Hola mija, shouldn't you be on your way to school by now? We don't want you being late." She asked. She is the strongest person I know and I love that about her "Yes Momma, I'm just waiting for Austin to finish his hair. I swear he takes longer than me to get ready in the morning" I state while laughing "Well you know his hair is his prized possession." Yea I know. HEY BIEBER WANNABE GET DOWN HERE OR IM LEAVING YOU!" I yell at the bottom of the stair case waiting for him to make some kind of sound. "WHATEVER YOUR NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ME YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH TO MAKE ME WALK!" figures he would use the 'I love you/you love me' card. "JUST HURRY UP"

Pulling up into the school parking lot and I'm already dreading the day. This girl won't leave me alone. I know she is trying to flirt and all but she doesn't realize the emotional pain she is putting me through because she reminds me of my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend back home. Why did we have to move? We were perfectly fine where we were.

I get out the car and the first thing I am met with is the face of the girl I have been trying to avoid "What do you want?" you can tell that I am annoyed by the sound of my voice. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was inappropriate and unacceptable and I was hoping that you would accept my apology and maybe we could become friends." She spoke in the most sincere voice. "Wow, that was the last thing I expected to hear come out of your mouth. But I guess we can become acquaintances_."_

_"Yea, it's just that even though I come off as this cocky person, when I saw you I just…. Never mind but I'm glad that you accepted my apology and maybe we could sit together at lunch and get to know each other a little better?" "I guess we could do that." "Cool, see you at lunch" "alright, bye"_

_Mitchie's POV_

_Ok that went a lot easier than I planned. Step 1 is complete. Can't get into the girl's pants if I'm being a complete jack ass. First I have to make her my friend and believe that I can be a 'good person'. Wow I still don't understand how she fell for that though. Like honestly I go from asking for her number one day and then the very next day asking for forgiveness. This should be easy; I guess she is kind of dumb for not realizing something was wrong with my apology. This is going to be the easiest $200 I have ever earned. Miley should never underestimate my sexiness and my power to get people into bed with me. Even if they don't want it at first they will come crawling at some point for a piece of this. Ok enough talking to myself and figure out the rest of my plan._

_Austin's POV_

_California is way more different than Texas. The first day I came here people are already asking me if some of the stereotypes are true like is all of Texas farms, and ranches, and all that shit. It's aggravating. But I have to admit the girls here are hot. How do people say, the girls are a California dime? But even though I'm somewhat comfortable with this place I'm more worried about my sister. She was the one person that took the move the hardest. Mom wanted to move because Texas had too many memories of dad and she couldn't stand to suffer through that type of pain anymore. But Alex left some very important people in Texas. Like her best friend but most importantly her girlfriend. I couldn't stand her but she made my sister happy and with our family we need all the happiness and money we can get. My mom is struggling with the adjustment and finding a new job, but she tries to hide it from us. So I've been growing and selling some plants. It brings good money to help mom but I can't help but be scared and wonder what she and Alex would think if they found out what I was doing to earn that money. I wish dad would have never left and hurt mom. Then we could be one happy family. I hate him for taking that from me._

___REVIEW_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys all I can say is that my computer broke and deleted all the other chapters that I already had typed up and ready to go. So I had to try and gather some stuff together and make new chapters. So hopefully it is as good as the previous one. Review**_

**Mitchie's POV**

Now that the plan is started I just need to focus, relax, and wait for her to come begging for my touch. This is going to be the easiest money I have ever made in my life. But there is this tiny voice in my head that is telling me that this is wrong and that is going to backfire. Even though I hear im going to do like I always do and push it to the back of my head and ignore it. Now people are always trying to figure out how I went from the happy popular girl that is friends with everyone to the bitchy, mean girl that is all interested in sex. Well the answer to that question is simple…. Love. That's what happened to me. I fell in love with who I thought was the most amazing person who understood me for me but cheated on me on my own birthday. Her name was Juliana. She told me that she had a surprise for me and to come over and we could celebrate. So I followed instructions and went over there, but like the usual me I like to be early for certain things. I walked into the house and was met with silence, so I climbed up the stairs and this eerie feeling crept into my stomach. I walked down the wooden hallway, the floors creaking with every step I took. I stood outside the bedroom door hoping to be met with my wonderful girlfriend holding her arms out open for me ready to embrace me with a birthday hug…. But no. when I pushed the door open I felt nauseated. Juliana was on top of someone else, and hit me with the most used line in the book, 'It's not what it looks like'. So I turned around and ran. The worst part was that she told me she was gay yet she was having sex with a guy… so from that day on there was no longer a happy Mitchie, she died the minute she saw the girl she loved in the most horrible position ever. But when happy Mitchie died, bitchy Mitchie was born.

**Alex's POV**

My whole morning has been thrown off ever since the whole Mitchie apologizing incident. I've been wondering around this damn school for the longest trying to find my Home Economics class with Ms. Doret. I literally jumped out of my skin when someone taps on my shoulder. "Whoa calm down sis, I was just wondering where you were headed for your next class." Of course let it be my idiot little brother to scare the shit out of me when I'm trying to find my class. "Yea well I doubt you can help me, I have Home Ec. next." "Yea I can I just left her hence the flour on my shirt." He said while pointing to the white powder on the front of his shirt and a little bit on the top of his head. "O that what that was I just thought that you forgot how to feed yourself….. again" I stated while laughing. "HEY! That was one time and you know that when I take medicine I get all crazy and loopy…. But anyway do you want my help finding your class or not?" "Yea, lets go Bieber wannabe" "Le basta con ir ya antes de que cambie de opinion" he mumbled walking away while I followed laughing.

**Austin's POV**

It feels good to see my sister happy after so long. She truly deserves it. I decided not to go to class. I have other problems to worry about like how I owe this dude about $800 because I borrowed some "stuff" from him but has not paid him back. I need a way to come up with some quick cash and quick. "Hey Kid!" shit, I thought he wasn't here today and that it would buy me some more time. "Hey Luke, whats up?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. "I don't know Austin. But what I do know is that my pockets are feeling kind of empty. Where's my money?" he aggressively asked me while staring me down like a hawk. "You see Luke… I-I don't have the money but…" before I can even finish the sentence he pushes me against the lockers that we were standing buy. "Ok pretty boy you listen to me, You have 3 months to get me my money and more or else" "B-But Luke that makes no sense I only owe you $800 why should I give you more?" "Ok you want a reason? How about this for a reason…. I hear you have a sister a real beauty I hear and I would be a shame if she got hurt because her brother couldn't pay me back the money he owes me. Now we could go talk to her but I highly doubt that she knows what baby brother is doing behind closed doors. Now since you want to question me I now want 1 grand in 3 months or else…" He didn't even finish the sentence. All he did was life up his shirt enough to show me the handgun that was tucked safely into the waistband of his pants. Luke pulled his shirt down and walked away but not before punching me in the stomach and saying "3 months or bye-bye sister" what the fuck did I get myself into.

_**A/N: Ok I wanted everyone to get a glimpse into Mitchie's and Austin's life before I fully devote most of the story to Mitchie and Alex and how the become friends and all that other stuff. Review and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters and what not. **_


End file.
